In A Heartbeat
by DreamWriter1986
Summary: [Lords Of Dogtown][Complete] Stacy discovers he has leukimia, when he confronts his parents about why they constanly leave him in his times of need, they admit the truth... Stacy Has A Twin Sister.
1. A Heartbreaking Confession

Stacy sat there crying, how was this happening to him? How was he going to tell Tony & Jay?  
Or Skip Or Sid? What would they say? What would they think? He was starting to feel sick again.  
"Hey Stacy." Jay said. Stacy didn't respond, he just continued to stare off in space.  
"Stacy?" Jay called, He snapped out of his stare.  
"What?" he said slightly startled  
"What's been with you lately?"  
"Nothing why?"  
Stacy hadto fight back his tears, this was killing him.  
"Stacy? Come on man what's happened?" Jay said softly sitting down next to him. Stacy still wouldn't talk.  
"Please tell me what's wrong."

Tony heard the strange one sided conversation, He was curious.  
"Jay." he whispered he turned looking at Tony. He motioned for Jay to "come here".  
"What's going on."  
"I wish I knew Tony, I can't get him to say any thing."  
"Maybe I should try."  
"What if we both approached him?" Tony nodded.  
"Stacy?" Tony called walking up to him.

Stacy looked at him, his eyes red from crying.

"What's going on Stacy?" Tony asked  
"I don't wanna talk about it." he said firmly  
"Stacy Please?" Jay said sitting back in the chair next to him.  
"I can't!" he got up trying to walk away. Tony stepped in front of him.  
"Stacy were your best friends. Why can't you tell us."  
"I don't know how."  
"Then just say it." Jay said now standing next to him  
"I can't"  
"Stacy!" Tony snapped he was sick of this game now.  
"I don't wanna do this, It hurts to talk."  
"What hurts?" Jay asked practically begging  
" Everything!"  
"Then just tell us!" Tony yelled  
"I don't want to hurt you!"  
"Your hurting us by not telling us!" Tony said he yelled again  
" I HAVE LEUKIMA!" Stacy yelled

Time seem to stand still the quiet was too eerie he looked over Sid & Skip, standing near by.  
Not saying any thing he picked up his board , heading out.  
"Stacy wait." Tony said softly , he didn't listen leaving the Zephyr shop.  
"Stacy!" Tony called watching him walk way.


	2. Friends To Fall Back On

His second home, before they ever started skating , he, Tony, & Jay would come here to P.O.P pier every morning to surf.  
God how he missed it.

"Thought I'd find you here." he looked over his shoulder, Tony.  
"Hey." he said a slight breeze gently kissed his skin.  
"Can we talk?" Tony asked sitting down next to him in the sand.  
"What's there to talk about Tony?"  
"How long have you known is a good start."  
"A week. & your next obvious question is?"  
"Chill out Stacy."  
"How can I? 70 percent of kids & teens with it live Tony. & that doesn't count remission."  
"& if your one of them? I mean think about it, what if you make it to remission?"  
"What if I don't!"  
"The teams dead." Stacy looked over his shoulder again finding Skip, Sid, & Jay.  
"That's what we had always said if some thing happen to one of us." Tony said.

The memories came flooding back to there promise, Stacy gave a heavy sigh.  
"What are we going to do? I mean there's times I'm not going to be able to skate." he said  
"Then we won't skate." Jay said simply,  
"Guys come on, we can't do that every time." Stacy said partially appreciatively of the thought  
"Why not?" Skip asked this was bringing back painful memories of Annie his cousin who had battled Leukemia. He was 16 when she died, his best friend.  
" I don't want to make you miss them because of me." Stacy said.  
"Stacy, What's more Important? Friends or Fame" Sid said

Stacy sighed, the weird look on Tony's face made him smile.  
"Alright." Stacy said  
"Seeing Stacy bald before Skip that's gonna be good!" Sid said as they laughed.  
"Shut up." Stacy said he couldn't hold in his laugh any more.

They sat there back in the skate shop, when Skip called Stacy in back.  
"What's up Skip?" He asked as he shut the door behind them  
"I hate seeing some one go through this again."  
"What?"  
"My cousin, she had died of the same thing Stacy."  
"God Skip I'm sorry!"  
"If you ever need me man."  
"Always."  
"When do you start chemo? Heard that stuff's pretty rough."  
"Tomorrow & trust me I'm not crazy about going alone."  
"Who says your going alone?" Jay said he & Tony standing at the door.  
"I gotta get that knob fixed." Skip said as they laughed


	3. Lean On Me

"Are you guys sure you want to go in with me?" Stacy asked turning off the car.  
"Well why wouldn't we?" Tony asked.  
"Well I don't know, I just … I don't know."  
"Stacy, It's gonna be ok, this is why where here." Jay said trying to comfort him.

"I'm really scared." Stacy said resting in the dialysis chair,  
"Take it easy ok." Tony said, as they tried to calm there nervous friend.

Stacy took another shaky breath, he felt his stomach lurch for the seventh hundredth time, his nurse walked in, she was cute, tall, blonde hair, pulled back in to a ponytail. He was not ready for this, but he knew he had to do it. "You must be Stacy," she said, he nodded. "I'm Sarria." she smiled shaking his hand. "Don't be afraid Stacy." he chuckled. "I wish I wasn't." he said. Sarria began to clean off his hand, humming a tune softly; she hung an IV bag above.

"I have to start you ok."  
Stacy just nodded; he winced as the needle passed into his vein.  
"Ok, you should be alright, if you need me, call." Tony nodded.  
"Is it supposed to hurt like this?" Stacy asked groaning slightly  
"It is normal yes." Sarria said regretting every word.  
"I'll check back on you in few minutes." Stacy nodded as she left.

"How bad is it Stacy?" Jay asked a few minutes after Sarria left.  
"Knives stabbing me every where." he said on the verge of tears.  
Tony took Stacy's hand it wouldn't help he knew but it was all he could do.  
Stacy let a few tears slip away, most would make fun of him for this, but would understand with pain this intense.

"It gets easier to take." Stacy turned to Sarria; she wiped away a few tears of her own.  
"This must not be an easy job." Tony said softly, she shook her head.  
"It's worse when it's little kids." she looked at the bag hanging above.  
"I'll bet." Jay whispered.  
"Hang in there your almost done."

Stacy nodded wincing again, as another sharp pain racked him again.  
"I wish I could make it stop." Sarria said.  
The last few minutes to finish the bag seem to crawl by.  
"That's it your done sweetie." Sarria said pulling out the needle& applying pressure to Stacy's hand, he was so tired, at least the pain wouldn't last much longer.  
Stacy handed Tony his keys to tired to drive he stretched out in the back seat.  
"I hated seeing that." Tony said softly  
"Yeah…" Jay whispered peering over is shoulder Stacy sleeping away "…We might better take him home." Tony nodded.

Jay helped Stacy inside, he stretched out on the couch, in five minutes he was asleep again.  
"You think Skip will kill me for not coming by the shop?" Jay asked gently biting his bottom lip.  
"He shouldn't I'm not going either."  
"Took a lot out of him didn't it."  
"Yeah Sarria said he'd start vomiting tomorrow."  
"Just the though of him sick for two day's straight, I'm afraid to leave him Tony."  
"Why on earth did his parents leave to go on a cruise the day he started chemo any ways!" Tony asked pissed, he watched Stacy who stirred for only a second.

"What if we stayed?"  
"With him, are you sure Jay?"  
"He said it him self Tony, 'We're Z-boys, we're family.' & what do families do in cases like his?"  
"They stick together."  
"Exactly, his parents bailed the day he needed them, so he has us to lean on."  
"Your right, Lets do it."


	4. Truth Be Told

Jay winced hearing Stacy throwing up again, poor kid had been all day, & for the past several months.  
The chemo wasn't taking as they had hoped, & yet again, his parents were out of town. Jay's ears perked up hearing the toilet flush; he was praying Stacy wouldn't get sick again not today or ever.  
"Stacy?" Jay called knocking on the door gently; he carefully opened it after hearing to lock turn.

He carefully took Stacy's arm; he looked so thin, too thin really. His long blonde hair was gone, all of it had come out, and only Jay's old blue bandana covered his head. He helped him on to the couch then quickly grabbed a glass of water.

"No, please."  
"Stacy the last thing you need is to be dehydrated."  
With that Stacy sat up drinking the glass of water only a little bit at a time, Stacy gave back the empty glass then laid back down across the couch.

"Why did they leave me again Jay?" Stacy was talking about his parents, Jay was sure of it  
"I wish I knew Stacy." He said honestly not really wanting to face this.  
"At least you & Tony are here for me." Stacy smiled with a cheerful tone. Jay smiled & chuckled.

Jay sat there watching Match Game occasionally glancing over to Stacy, who was a sleep again.  
"Hey." Tony whispered slipping in side  
"Hey, Great job at the competition!" he said  
"Thanks, how's he been?"  
"Sick."  
"Throwing up all day again?"  
"Gee & I though you were dumb" Jay said grinning, as Tony picked up one of the pillows on the love seat throwing it at Jay, who caught it as the both laughed quietly.

Jay threw back the pillow; Tony threw it at the couch. They both froze as it hit Stacy's head, & watched, he pulled the pillow from the other side & slipped it under his head. With out opening his eyes, Jay and Tony both were relieved.

"Still no words form his parents?" Tony asked  
"No, he asked about them though."  
"About why they left?"Jay nodded.  
"I told him the only thing that's true really."  
"& that was?"  
"I wish I knew why they had left."

Mr. &Mrs. Peralta open the door only a minute after Jay & Tony had finished talking.  
"Hi boys" said Mr. Peralta. They both just waved. Mrs. Peralta sat he bag down on the floor, gently running her hand up Stacy's back , he woke up "Hey mom," he smiled, she smiled back.  
"Here have you guys been?" he asked sitting up, wiping the sleep from his eyes.  
"We'll talk later, Stacy." his father said softly.  
"No come on I wanna know, If there's any thing you can say in front of me alone you can say in front of them just as well."  
"Stacy…"  
"Please don't make this complicated dad I just wanna know."  
"Stacy, we… Uh.. Well son…"  
"Would some one just tell me what's going on?"


	5. One Crazy Day

"We're trying to find your twin sister." His mother finally said  
"What?"  
"She was kidnapped when you were barely a week old."  
"Why wasn't I told?"  
"We had planned to tell you, but we had no idea how."  
"Why are you looking for her now?"  
"Stacy we've been looking for her ever sense she went missing." His father said sitting down next to him.  
"Maybe we could find away to help." Tony said  
"I doubt it Tony the trail ran dry on suspects & evidence years ago."  
"There's gotta be some thing." Jay said  
"The good thing is, if we do find her she maybe able to contribute to bone marrow transplant."  
"Yeah that's true."  
"Have you had that done yet Jay?"  
"Tony & I both did yesterday, unfortunately were not matches"  
Stacy sighed, dropping his head in his hands, "I just want this to be over &done with." he groaned  
"It will be soon enough."  
Stacy groaned getting up from the couch, "I know I just…"  
"Oh God Stacy!"

Tony sat next to him as he began to wake up.  
"What happened, where am I?" were of course his first questions.  
"Your in the hospital Stacy, You collapsed." Jay said  
"Where's my mom & dad?" Tony & Jay smiled.  
"They found her Stacy, the kidnappers were busted a few years ago for abuse, & she was give to a family who adopted her..." Tony smiled picking up where Jay left off, "Her parents did some research, & found out that they were the ones who kidnapped her & knew that she had to be reunited."Stacy smiled.

Katie came in, a small girl at her side.  
"Stacy this is you sister, Cassi."  
She was short, with blond hair & blue eyes, a sweet smile & freckles.  
"Hey." she said softly with at smile  
"Hey." Everything suddenly seem strangely morbid to Stacy, yet it also felt like everything was just as it should be.  
Tony & Jay decided to step out; to give Stacy some time to get to know is sister.  
Cassi sat down in the chair next to Stacy's bed.  
"God this is so strange." she said a little embarrassed. Stacy smiled "It could be worse."  
She nodded& smiled, "Ok, so my brother's a Z-boy." Stacy laughed.  
"Yeah, do you know how to surf or skate?"  
"Not really"

Tony came in, blood on his hands & shirt.  
"Oh My God!" Cassi said jumping out of the chair.  
"Tony What happen, Where's Jay?" Stacy asked trying to sit up.  
"He's Hurt." Tony said trying to catch his breath.  
"Well, what happen man?"  
"He was shoved, head hit a window, glass & blood every where."  
"Well is he ok?" Cassi asked  
"There stitching him up, He should be though."  
"Why was he shoved?" Stacy asked.  
"I have no clue, one second he's trying to get some thing out of the machine, next thing I know he's on the ground bleeding& the glass is busted ." Tony said  
"You'd better go call his mom." said Katie.  
"No it's ok, I'm fine." said Jay said.


	6. An Angel Discoverd

Jay winced, Cassi who was behind him, lean over his left shoulder.  
"I'm sorry did I pull?"  
"It's just sore."  
"I pulled on one of the stitches didn't I?" Jay nodded  
"Sorry."  
"It's ok."

Cassi gently ran the comb through Jay's hair trying to get out the dried blood, & tiny pieces of glass,.  
"How many did you have to get?" Tony asked holding his hand out to catching 3 really tiny pieces of glass.  
"27."  
"Sounds like you had fun." Jay looked over to the door way.  
"Hey mom." he smiled happy to see her.  
Philaine smiled kissing the top of his head, getting a good look of the damage that had been done.

"What'd the psycho do! Throw you through a windshield?" she said her fingers running over the long gash on his head, Jay pulled away her hands. "Don't It's sore."  
"Close enough , try the glass in the vending machine down the hall." Philaine winced at the thought.  
"Your Done Jay." Cassi said patting his back.  
"Why dose it still feel like there's more in there?"  
"It probably will for a day or two Jay."

A nurse stuck her head in the door,  
"Miss Andrews? Could I speak to you alone for a moment please?"  
Cassi nodded stepping out of the room.  
"Wonder what's going on?" Tony asked after the door was shut.  
"It could be the results of the test." Katie said

Cassi step back in.  
"What they say?"  
"I can't believe It.." tears began to form in her eyes  
"What?"  
"I'm…" She wiped away solitary tear  
"a perfect MATCH!" she said trying not to squeal with happiness, she ran around & threw her arms around Stacy who kissed her cheek.  
"when are the going to do the transplant?" Katie asked hugging her.  
"They said tonight."  
"Sooner the better."

7:24pm:

"Ready to save a life?" said the nurse, with a sweet smile.  
"More than ready." said Cassi she gave Stacy a kiss on the cheek, & a quick tight squeeze to his hand.  
"I love you Cass." he said  
"Love you to Stacy." She said, with a smile.  
She & the nurse vanished.  
"Nervous Stacy?" Tony asked.  
"No, not any more."

9:43 pm:

The male nurse who had taken Cassi back smiled  
"Peralta & Andrews?"  
Stacy& Cassi's parents both stode, he smiled.  
"Everything went great, but there's a problem." ….


	7. Never Caught

Jay & Tony felt there blood run cold, it was Stacy, every one was sure of it.  
"...It's Cassi."  
"What?" Asked her father James.  
"Her left lung collapsed."  
"How on earth?" Her mother Ruthie said,  
"We don't know Mrs. Andrews, it happen a few seconds after we pulled the needle."  
"Is she stable?" asked Katie holding Ruthie's hand.  
"Yes ma'am, but she's very weak, much weaker than her brother."  
Ruthie looked like she could have passed out as James,& Ron helped her to sit down.  
"You go stay with Cassi we'll go stay with Stacy." Said Jay as he & Tony got up.

Stacy looked at the door way, & Smiled as Tony & Jay entered  
"Hey, where's my mom& dad... again?" he asked,  
"Her left lung collapsed Stacy, they said she's ok, she's really weak though." Tony said  
Stacy took a shaky breath, "Cassi" He said, Jay nodded.  
"_Please God help her."_ he prayed silently, Jay took his hand.  
"Do you think they'll let me go back to see her?" He asked  
"I don't know, I'll go find out." Said Tony.  
"Yeah you can go see her, she just woke up." they all let a sigh of relief.  
Jay & Tony helped Stacy into the wheelchair carefully, he smiled as they wheeled him in to her room.  
She turned her head to the door way & smiled, Jay wheeled him over to her bedside.  
"We did it." she said weakly, as he took her hand.  
Stacy nodded with a smile.

"Stacy, This is my mom Ruthie,& my dad James." she said the two shoke his hand.  
"I'm glad your ok Cassi."  
"Same to you Stacy."  
He took her hand & smiled.  
"Alright Mr. Peralta back to bed." smiled one of the nurses as she entered.  
"I'll see you tomorrow baby." said Cassi squeezing his hand.  
He stode up carefully leaning over kissing her cheek,  
"Sleep tight." He said as she kissed his cheek.  
"You too sweetie." she hugged him.

"Gin! Beat you again Cassi!" said Stacy laying the playing cads on the tray.  
The transplant had been almost a week ago Glad to see Stacy & Cassi both felt great, the doctor said they could be released .  
"Are you ready to leave?" Asked Ron.  
Stacy & Cassi nodded, as he picked up there bags.  
Stacy helped Cassi up, she was going to stay with them for a few days.  
"I'm just curious, Cassi, how long have you really known the Andrews ?" Asked Ron.  
"Ever sense I can Remember which was when I was about 4." Ron stared at Katie.  
"Cassi, Your going home with us." Said James.  
"I thought you said I could stay with them, for a few days."  
"YOU HEARD ME!" He snapped grabbing her arm she winced in fear.  
"Hey let her go!" Stacy said, pulling her close after he let go, a small amount of her fabric from her shirt, lifted from around her neck, reveling a fresh bruise.  
"_Is that why she was crying the other night?"_ he thought.  
"Yeah your going with us, indefinitely." Said Stacy  
"No your not, He's not your brother anyway." said James


	8. An Angel Broken

"You're lying! You gotta be!"  
"Well I'm not, let's go NOW!" James said yanking her by the arm.  
As he stormed, off with Cassi & her bag.

"Dad I think he beats her, did you see the bruise on her back?" Stacy asked after he climbed in to the car. Jay & Tony on the other side, they stared at him.  
"I think it's more than that Stacy." Said Jay  
"By what she said I think they took her, they beat her they just said it just to cover there tracks." Ron added, "But there's nothing really we can do, we have no proof."  
"There's gotta be something Mr. Peralta, I saw a glimpse of that bruise, and we have to find a way to get her back." Said Tony enraged.  
"& what happens if they catch on Tony? They could kill her!" shouted Ron.  
Stacy sat there on the verge of tears, "But Dad…" he said finally letting them go.  
"I know Stacy I know, I want to stop them as much as you do. But we have no evidence, nor a choice."  
Ron Said, trying to hide his own tears as he started the car.

It was hard to believe it had been beautiful most of the day, but now if you just glanced out the window, all you could see was pouring rain. Stacy just stared out the window, Cassi was constantly on his head, memories, thoughts of her, never seemed to cease. He let go of a heavy sigh, he had barely got to know her when they were recovering, just she love to play Gin, liked Cher, wanted to learn how to skate & surf which Jay had promised to teach her once they left the hospital.

His parents, were just out for the evening, went to see some movie.  
He suddenly was startled by a knock at the door.  
"_Who would be out in this weather?"_ he thought getting up.  
"Cassi?" He said opening the door, she was soaked to the bone, and you could barely see the tears on her face.  
"I couldn't stay there with them Stacy not after this."  
"After what?"  
She turned around the back of her shirt soaked with blood; Stacy took her by the hand pulling her in side.

"I'm going to call Tony; his dad is the best with this ok, Cassi?"  
"He said he hated me, that he would kill me." Cassi sobbed  
"Who baby?"  
"James my so called father!"  
"Hey, calm down, calm down; let's get you out of this so I can see ok?" Cassi nodded.  
He helped her carefully take off her shirt just as his parents entered.

"Cassi? Stacy, what's going on here?" Demanded Ron.  
Stacy carefully helped her up turning her back to his parents, Cassi's back covered in slash marks & blood.  
"My God" He said turning away.  
"Who did this to you?" Asked Katie holding back her tears.  
"James did it." Stacy said, he held her close as she sobbed.

Tony's father Julio, had finished the last of Cassi's 178 stitches; seven shallow slashes a cross her back.  
Stacy still held her the way he had before as she slept in his arms.  
"Be careful of what she does Stacy no picking up, heavy things at the most."  
Stacy nodded, "Yes Sir."  
"Hey dad? Could I stick around for awhile?" asked Tony, Julio nodded.  
Katie open the door Jay soaked from the rain came in, Philaine behind him.  
"Hey we heard what happen." Philaine glanced over; tears stung her eyes seeing the helpless girl a sleep, one long slash straight down her spine, three on each side.  
"Monster." was all Philaine could say, she began to cry softly Jay took her in his arms. Holding back is own tears.  
"I'm surprised she didn't bleed to death." said Julio, as he & Stacy began to carefully wrap her up in gauze, & not to wake her. After they finished Stacy carefully slipped on one of his old button down shirts.  
"There's no way he's getting her back this time." Stacy said. He ran his hand over his head only a bit of fuzz.


	9. A Life Is Stolen

Stacy laughed as Cassi slid down the side of the pool wall,  
"Oh Shut up!" she said laughing picking up her board.  
"Grab a pad & take notes Andrews!" Tony laughed , whizzing by her,  
"It's Peralta! Don't ever call me that name again." she said laughing still as she walked back up towards the steps.  
Jay smiled wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck.  
"No Tony! It'll be Adams soon!" He said as she laughed.

Cassi & Jay hadbeen dating for a long while, her hair was as long as Stacy's be for he started chemo.  
Her once white skin had a beautiful light brown tint, her back had healed so well you couldn't even see her scars unless someone pointed them out to you. Jay let her go, she put down her board & took off.

"You know I was serious about the Adams thing." Jay said clearing his throat, Stacy looked at him.  
"Really ?" Stacy asked Jay put his finger to his lips & pulled a ring from his jacket pocket, He smiled watching Stacy's jaw drop.  
"I talked with your dad a while back Stacy, he said it was cool."  
"Dose Tony or Skip know?"  
"Know? Peralta, I helped him pick out that puppy!" laughed Tony .

A light rain began to fall, Tony, Jay,& Stacy climbed out of the pool.  
"Cassi come on!" Stacy called as the rain began to fall harder.  
They all watched as she stode there in the pool arms stretched out, her head leaned all the way back the rain falling down on her, surprisingly the shower didn't last long. Cassi walked up to them after the rain stopped.  
"I couldn't do it bro, I live for stuff like that." She said standing in front of Stacy soaked to the bone like she was a few mons ago. _"This is it" _thought Jay seeing Skip, his mom, Ron,& Katie out of the corner of his eye, Ron winked.  
Jay took a deep breath, getting down on one knee, "Cassi I love you, Will you do me the honor of marring me?" He asked, her blue eyes sparkled with intensity. "Yes!" She said throwing his arms around her.  
"God I forgot how soaked you were." He laughed with her kissing her softly.

It was the evening, Cassi smiled slapping Ron's leg playfully. He roughed her hair still damp from her shower. Katie had met up with some friends for the evening. There was a knock at the door,  
"I got it!" Cassi said beating Stacy to the door.  
"What are you doing here?" She said the fear in her voice scared Stacy. All he could really see was a gun & an arm. She slowly backed up, as the person entered the small home. James Andrews.  
"How dare you run from me." He said slamming the door behind him, Cassi jumped.  
"You hit her, she had a reason to run." Stacy said, standing by her, his heart pounded.  
"Shut up!" James snapped pointing the gun directly at Stacy, "You're the reason she left."  
"I'm the reason she's alive!" James cocked the gun, still taking aim at Stacy.  
"Stacy stop!" She begged Tears now running down her face.  
"How could you do that to her?" Stacy continued, an anger Ron or Cassi had never seen.  
"Stacy please!"  
"Why we're you trying to kill her?"  
"STACY!"

_BANG _

Jay & Tony looked at each other, jumped out of the car, bolting up the stairs, Tony flung the door open.  
"OH GOD!"


	10. The Final Goodbye

He slowly kneeled down next to the grave; he moved a piece hair behind his ear.  
"Hey, just brought you some fresh roses."  
"& came to say hi."  
"I miss you, everyone misses you, Including Skip, There's some thing we never thought we would see."  
His fingers run a cross the name engraved on the stone.

_Cassidy Louise Peralta  
__1959-1976  
__Loving Sister, Daughter, & Best friend_

"James & Ruthie Admitted to every thing, Kidnapping, Abuse, Lying to police, James confessed the murder."  
"I never saw Jay cry so hard, I don't know how many times sense you died Cassi he's said he wish he could hold you." Stacy wiped away a tear.  
"Hey." He looked over his shoulder. Jay & Tony.  
He slowly got up.

"Hey Angel." Jay said laying a bouquet of Lilly's next to the roses,  
"You've probably realized I kept the engagement ring." Jay cleared his throat.  
"We didn't really want it taken off of your body, but they took it any way, then I never found it so they could put it on you when you were buried, so I just wear it on a chain now think about you every time I do."  
He got up; Tony smiled.

"Hey girl, these are from every one else in the shop." he said laying a bouquet of Magnolias on the other side of the roses.  
"We have both your boards up on display now, with your picture kind of like a little dedication to you. I still remember telling Skip in front of everyone."  
"Don't think I ever saw Skip so brokenhearted in my life, but it looked like I had told him his mom was dead."  
"We love you Cassi."

They each gentally kissed the headstone, Tony& Jay headed back to the car.  
For some reason, Stacy could not leave.  
"I wish you hadn't taken the bullet for me."  
"But you can't rewrite history, but if so, neither one of us would have been hurt."  
"I would have really found out more about you."  
"But life moves so fast, & like Skip's said 'live everyday as if it's you last.'"  
"Which is true, cause life can change in a heartbeat."

Stacy smiled taking the first place trophy.  
"Would you like to say something?" asked the announcer, Stacy smiled nodded.  
His hair back to it's normal length was pulled back, he took the mic.  
"A few mons ago. I lost someone very dear, not only to me but to the rest of the team; My twin sister, Cassi." he held the trophy above his head.  
"This trophy & every one I win, is for you sis!"


End file.
